


The Longer I'm Here

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Realm of Darkness lives up to its name, but when a darkness bigger even than the one this place was named for threatens to overwhelm even the strongest heart, what hope is there? For istoleyourpanties</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longer I'm Here

"Terra, please!" she called, arms held tight behind her back, shoulders straining with the force with which she was held. The woman squirmed futilely in her friend's grip, but he was so much stronger than her.

She held her breath on instinct as they sank into the Darkness bubbling around their feet - then knees, hips, chest, then over her head, cutting off all sound, even that of Terra's deep chuckle in her ear.

She sat up abruptly, spitting water out of her mouth, wiping her nose as it dripped out of there too. Aqua was soaked, the tide rising unnaturally high up the beach as she'd slept.

The surface of the water was dark, as always, and farther out it looked just like the Darkness that had -

It had consumed Terra. There was no way around admitting that.

She'd tried swimming out, into that cold, endless ocean, but had had to stop when she reached the coal-black rocks, suddenly feeling too exhausted to swim any further. Aqua had rested there an hour or so before trying again, but she couldn't go any farther without her muscles burning in fatigue.

Maybe some day she'd let herself be swept under, only to see what waited, but hadn't gotten that desperate yet.

Time passed in the Realm of Darkness, she could feel it, but had no idea how much of it. The light never marked the passing of days, the climate never indicated months or - she was certain should be the case - years.

Her body didn't age, but she didn't' pay that much mind. Everything else was still, it wasn't a stretch to understand she was, too.

Finally pulling herself out of the shallow water lapping at her body, Aqua stripped down to lay her wet clothes on the rocks farther away from the beach to dry. She was alone; it didn't' matter what she wore.

When she closed her eyes she could see him - bright smiling eyes, brown everywhere else from his tanned skin to his huge pants. The colour of the earth. Of strength, and balance. All the things Terra had been.

But when her eyes opened all that was left was the dark, and the _blue_. The colour of weakness, and failure, and the sky and the ocean - always changing. Unreliable.

 _How ironic,_ she thought bitterly, that the only person she could ever count on was the one she couldn't do anything for.

Aqua sat with her head buried in the knees against her chest, hugging herself tight, like she could just sink into herself and disappear.

Her body shook as she fought off the fear and anxiety that threatened to overwhelm her. It ate at her like a great beast, scratching and clawing to break down her spirit.

She dreaded the day it won.

As her eyes clenched tighter shut Terra's reassuring gaze turned yellow, a wicked white splashing across the soft brown he was known for and Aqua stilled.

The longer she stayed like that, the worse the image became. But she couldn't do anything, she just huddled against the cold and the blue, trying to stand, but unable.


End file.
